


The Reunion

by blackjacktheboss



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: quarantine content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjacktheboss/pseuds/blackjacktheboss
Summary: the seven being brought back together as adults because I love tension and the dynamics of people who used to be friends lol but be warned this is probably a one off that I will not continue.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 23
Kudos: 263





	The Reunion

**New Rome**

Jason stood at his living room window watching as dark skies spread across the Berkeley hills, a torrential downpour of rain obscuring New Rome from his view. A crescendo of thunder began to rumble as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, his body relaxing at the sensation of a pair of soft lips pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. 

“Penny for your thoughts, professor?” a sweet voice asked. 

Jason smiled as the pale blue eyes of his girlfriend came into view in front of him, her dark brown hair set in two French braids.

“A storm wasn’t in the forecast this morning,” he said plainly. 

“Well, as you know,” she said with a playful look as she sat against the windowsill. “Our fathers _can_ be quite temperamental with the weather.” 

Jason laughed and crossed his arms. “They certainly can be, but this… I don’t know, it feels different. Dangerous almost.” 

“Uh-oh, you’ve got that look,” she said with the tilt of her head. 

“What look?” he asked, feigning offence. 

“Your I’m-going-to-New-York-without-Beatrix look.” 

Jason adjusted his glasses and sat next to her. “I promise to not be gone long.” 

Beatrix smiled sweetly and placed a hand on Jason’s face before leaning in to kiss him slow and deep. “I love you, Jason Grace, but that is not a promise you can keep.” 

Jason smiled shyly against her lips whispering back an “I love you too”, as behind them the storm raged on. 

**Vancouver**

Frank sat on the roof of Zhang Manor, hammer in hand, as he looked out at his family’s extensive property. His heart felt full as he remembered his life growing up and the countless adventures he had playing with his mother in Vancouver’s natural landscape. 

His nostalgic smile quickly turned into a frown as he watched the sky turn from a soft sunrise orange to a dark and stormy gray. Immediately, a downpour began, drenching him completely as something in the air shifted. He squinted as he looked up into the clouds, unsure of what he was looking for. 

“Don’t love the looks of that,” he said to himself. 

Below him, a woman with black hair tied up in a bun stood with her arms on her hips. 

“Fai Zhang, get your ass down off the roof! No dying before you marry me.” 

Frank smiled at the sound of his fiancée’s voice and climbed down as instructed. He swept her into his arms bridal style and carried Gemma onto the wrap around front porch, her giggles momentarily drowning out the onslaught of precipitation. Gently, he set her down and she hugged his side as they watched the downpour continue. 

Gemma chewed on her bottom lip. “Is it just me or does this seem--” 

“Magical?” Frank finished with a sigh. 

The breeze picked up then, and in an instant Jason appeared atop Tempest as the rain showered down around them. 

Gemma patted Frank’s chest sympathetically. “I’ll go grab your bow and arrow from upstairs.” 

Frank waved happily, watching as his old friend approached the porch. 

“I was hoping to beat the storm,” Jason said as he climbed the steps and Tempest disappeared into the wind. 

The men shook hands and Frank crossed his arms nervously. “Not that I’m not happy to see you, but what’s this all about?” 

Jason ran a hand through his hair and shrugged. “I’m not sure yet, but it started last night and I think it’s gonna take all of us to figure it out.” 

Frank raised his eyebrows. “Like, _all of us_...all of us?” 

Jason adjusted his glasses and nodded gravely. “I’m afraid so.” 

**Houston**

Leo tinkered away under the hood of an old pick-up truck, grumbling to himself as he pulled out part after part and tossed them over his shoulder carelessly. His feet began to move in a simple two step as the rhythm of his favorite Selena song started to play over the radio, distracting him slightly from the work in front of him. The song carried on and Leo could no longer do two things at once, abandoning the truck for a solo dance session to the melodic voice of La Reina. 

“AMOR PROHIBIDO MURMURAN POR LAS CAAAALLES,” he belted, “PORQUE SOMOS DE DISTINCTAS SOCIEDAAAADES!” 

As he spun around, caught up in the joy of a jam session, he spotted two familiar faces that he had not been expecting staring at him from the open doors of his garage. 

“AAAHHHHHH!!!” he screamed in shock, dropping the wrench he had been holding. 

Frank and Jason both smiled shyly and spoke in unison. “Hi!” 

“You guys scared the shit out of me!” Leo shouted at them. 

“Sorry,” Jason started, “but we need your help.” 

“With what?” Leo asked as he picked up the wrench.

Frank winced. “We don’t know yet, exactly.” 

Leo looked around at his garage, or rather Esperanza’s Garage, and felt prouder than he ever had. It was a business he had built up from nothing with his own two hands that had made him into a boss of eight other mechanics… and he was bored as shit. Being an adult was, ultimately, lame as hell. 

“Hell yeah, let’s do this,” he said enthusiastically as he began to gather tools from around the workspace. “So who else is coming?” 

Jason and Frank exchanged a look. 

“We’re trying to get everyone together,” Frank said. 

Leo stopped abruptly. “ _Everyone_ everyone?” 

“Everyone,” Jason confirmed. 

Leo doubled over dramatically as he cackled. “Oh shit, so this is gonna be even better than I thought.” 

“Don’t be a dick,” Frank said with a sharpened tone. 

Leo looked at him with surprise. “Ooh, you’ve gotten spicy over the years, haven’t you Frankie? About time honestly.” 

“Do you still talk to Piper?” Jason interrupted. 

“Course I do,” Leo said. “She’s in Miami right now for work and given the time of day I’d say she’s probably three piña coladas deep and in the company of a male model or something.” 

Jason shifted uncomfortably and shoved his hands into his pockets as he nodded vigorously, avoiding eye contact. “Sounds good, we can head there next.” 

Frank was suddenly very interested in the wall art Leo had up and began to awkwardly whistle a tune that Leo couldn’t place when out of nowhere the clear desert sky darkened, and a burst of rain fell upon the earth, saving them all. 

“Son of a bitch,” Jason cursed under his breath. 

“Language, Pontifex,” Leo teased as he walked towards the front of his garage. “This is the threat you guys aren’t sure about? Rain?” 

Jason and Frank flanked their much shorter friend, which Leo tried to ignore, and watched the rainfall solemnly. 

“Magical rain,” Frank corrected. “Can’t you feel it?” 

“Started late last night,” Jason offered. 

“Seems to be spreading across the country, mortals can’t make heads or tails of it as per usual,” Frank added. 

“Sounds like a job for Super-Sized McShizzle a.k.a. The Bad Boy Supreme,” Leo declared proudly with his hands on his hips. 

Frank and Jason both groaned. 

“You know you’re not allowed to say that anymore,” Jason complained. 

“You’re such an ass,” Frank added. 

Leo smiled big and pat his friends on the back. “Let’s get this show on the road, boys. I hear Miami is great this time of year. But before we head there, y’all in the mood for some beignets?” 

  
  


**New Orleans**

Somewhere in New Orleans, the needle of a record player touched down upon vinyl and the gravelly voice of Louis Armstrong carried through an idyllic little cottage that lay hidden behind a giant cypress tree as old as the bayou itself. 

Hazel Levesque swayed through her kitchen as it filled with the aroma of the gumbo she had just begun to work on, her mind filling with happy memories of being her mother’s dedicated taste tester. In step with the beat of the song, she made her way out into the garden to harvest some okra for her recipe and along the way also collected the nuggets of gold that still seemed to pop up no matter how much she mastered her powers or her emotions. 

She delicately arranged the pieces of gold on the sill of her open kitchen window, when she was interrupted by a loud clap of thunder that shook the entirety of her home. A torrential rain began to fall from the now darkened sky and a voice inside Hazel told her something big was on its way. 

On cue, there was a knock at her front door and Hazel opened the piece of handcrafted oak to find the imposing figure of Frank Zhang looming over her. 

He blushed as he greeted her and stepped to the side to reveal Jason and Leo standing behind him. 

“Is this about the magical rain that just started?” Hazel asked after giving Frank a hug. 

“I’m leading us on a mission to figure this whole thing out, Hazel. We’re gonna blow this case wide open,” Leo said. 

Jason rolled his eyes. “It started in the West and seems to be heading East. We were hoping to get ahead of it but I think it’s gaining momentum somehow.” 

Hazel looked back at her kitchen sadly, mourning the delicious gumbo that would now have to wait. “Where are we headed anyway?” 

“Picking up Pipes in Miami!” Leo exclaimed.

“We’ve got a couple pegasi waiting on the other side of the tree,” Jason explained. “They wouldn’t fly past it for some reason.” 

Hazel smiled smugly. “It’s a cypress, meant as a warning to most magical beings. The smart ones avoid it.” 

“Very cool,” Frank said, looking up at the tree in awe. 

“I’ll gather some supplies,” Hazel began. She turned away from the men and whistled sharply before turning back. “But I’ll take care of my own ride.” 

A gust of wind sent a flurry of leaves swirling around the demigods, and standing at Hazel’s kitchen window munching on the nuggets of gold was none other than Arion. 

_Chinese-Canadian baby man…_ the horse said, pausing momentarily to chew, _so we meet again._

Hazel giggled, not bothering to translate, and the boys all shifted uncomfortably. “So where exactly should we meet you guys?” 

Leo took his phone out, scrolling for several moments before finding what he was looking for. “Outside the Grand Royale, presidential cabana suite.” 

**Miami**

Piper lamented her friendship with Leo as her phone rang for the fourth time. She imagined her hands strangling his short little neck as the most gorgeous male model she had ever met looked up at her from between her thighs to ask, “you sure you don’t wanna get that?” 

She sighed in frustration and reluctantly reached for her phone, answering only to cuss out her friend of over ten years for interrupting her first hookup in six months. The model, whose name she could honestly not remember, got up from the bed and nodded towards the bathroom, excusing himself. Piper watched sadly as the muscular man disappeared into the next room but his absence allowed her mind to refocus on the task at hand: destroying Leo Valdez. 

“What the hell do you want Valdez?” she growled. 

“I want you to open the door, cause the weather is nice in Miami but I don’t think that’ll last for long.” 

Piper sat upright in bed, glancing over to the bathroom where she could hear the shower being turned on. “What do you mean you want me to open the door?” 

A clap of thunder rang out, and Piper could hear it echo through the phone. 

“Well, it’s the sliding glass door actually. And can you hurry? It’s about to start pouring and we really don’t wanna get stuck outside.” 

Piper began to make her way through the suite, pulling on a bathrobe robe as she did so. “What do you mean _we_?” 

“Just open the door, would you?” he said before hanging up. 

Piper huffed as the grand drapes that separated her living room from the private beach outside came into view, steeling herself for whatever could be on the other side. She whipped the drapes open unceremoniously, her heart going into overdrive as four of her former companions stood facing her while rain poured down on them. 

Leo rushed up to the glass to bang on it. “PIPER IT’S ME, YOUR BEST FRIEND LEO! PLEASE LET ME IN CAUSE IT’S RAINING AND I’M MADE OF FIRE LIKE A CHARMANDER! I’LL DIE!” 

Piper rolled her eyes. “You’re such an asshole.”

Leo smiled goofily and Piper opened the door, ushering her old friends into the suite’s living room. Leo placed a quick kiss on her cheek as he entered, followed by Hazel who gave her a hug and Frank who nodded a polite hello. Jason brought up the rear, pausing at the threshold as he and Piper took each other in. 

“Piper,” he said, dipping his head as he greeted her. 

“Jason,” she said, looking down. 

He fully entered the room and Piper closed the door behind him. “It’s supposed to be in the nineties all day, what’s going on?” 

“Real quick,” Leo said, “how many piña coladas you had today?” 

“Like three so far, why?” 

Leo turned to Frank triumphantly. “Damn, I’m good.” 

“Can someone who is not Leo please speak?” Piper begged. 

“There seems to be a storm making its way across the country,” Frank said. “It started late last night.” 

“That’s why it’s pouring right now,” Hazel added. “And we don’t know how long it will last.” 

Piper noticed Jason, out of the corner of her eye, shifting ever so slightly. 

“What’s going on?” she asked, turning to him. 

“I’m not sure either,” Jason said. “It’s only been rain and thunder so far, a little lightning but-” 

Piper held her hand up. “What do you know that you’re not saying?” 

“Can we talk about this after we get to Camp?” he asked, his body betraying his exhaustion. 

“No, we can’t,” Piper said, her whole body tense. “Tell us what’s really going on. You and I may not be together anymore but that doesn’t mean I don’t know you.” 

Jason’s eyes darkened and his voice was harsh. “You haven’t known me for a very long time, Piper. And this is a conversation I think we should have when we get to camp. Or would you like to just charm speak it out of me?” 

“That’s not fair,” she said, her voice shaky. 

Leo stepped between them. “Uh, mom, dad, let’s all take a deep breath real quick and-” 

“Are you hiding something, Jason?” Hazel asked, her voice small like a little girl asking her big brother if Santa is real. 

Jason sighed. “It’s just something I think we should talk about with Chiron. I only have part of the information and I don’t wanna freak you guys out before we know what’s actually happening.”

“Kinda starting to freak out over here, Jason,” Frank admitted. “The rain, it feels unnatural. Us all getting together also feels unnatural after all these years, no offense. I mean… what are we facing here?” 

Piper puffed her chest out a bit. “If you’re asking all of us to go back, then we deserve to know what we’re risking our lives for. Because we all know that’s what we’re talking about here, right? I, for one, am not sure I’m ready to risk the life I’ve built.”

“Your life isn’t the only one that matters, Piper,” Jason jabbed. 

“I didn’t say it was,” she shot back. “But if this is so monumental, then tell us what the fuck is happening.” 

“Kids are dying!” Jason shouted, his voice cracking. “Okay? Young demigods are being slaughtered and no one knows why, or how to stop it. Least of all me, which is why I wanted to make it to camp before talking about this.” 

Frank rubbed the back of his neck while Leo placed his hands on top of his head and paced. Hazel and Piper both sat on opposite edges of the couch, the former burying her face in her hands. 

Piper looked up at Jason. “What do you mean?” 

Jason cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses, looking down at the ground. “It’s been going on for a couple months now. They appear in groups of five, sometimes more. A couple times less. All unclaimed and snatched from right under a satyr’s nose and no one finds them until...” 

“Until it’s too late,” Hazel finished.

“Greek or Roman?” Frank asks. “Not that it matters, I just-” 

“Both,” Jason said. “But they’re found together, weirdly enough. Lupa said the wolves have tried tracking the scent on them but they always lose the trail. I even called my sister but the Hunters didn’t have any more luck. They said it was like the trail just dropped off mid-hunt.” 

The five of them were silent for a few minutes, each of them doing their best to process the information. 

“What do you need us to do?” Piper asked, her eyes filling with tears. 

Jason looked her in the eyes, the darkness and anger now replaced by something much more familiar: fear. “We need to get to Camp, and we need to be ready for a fight.” 

Piper stood and tightened the waistband of her robe. “I’ll get dressed and grab Katoptris.”

Someone cleared their throat and the group turned to see a beautiful man in nothing but a towel standing in the doorway. 

“We got some company,” the man said with a smirk. “Are they here to have some fun with us?” 

While Jason, Frank, and Hazel all stood frozen and blushing, Leo began cackling and fell against the couch dramatically. “Fuck, I missed you guys!” 

  
  


**Camp Half-Blood**

“I really wish we could do this back at the house,” Percy said as he carved an ancient Greek symbol into the ground near Thalia’s tree. 

Annabeth stood over him holding a clipboard, the wind blowing her baby hairs into her face. “Percy, we can’t have this fight again.” 

“Who’s fighting?” he asked as he stood again. “I’m not fighting. I would just like to take my pregnant wife back to our home before we get caught out in a storm.”

Annabeth shook her head at her husband as she watched the symbol glow with a faint golden light before it faded away. “That’s really not good,” she lamented. 

Percy dropped the stick he had used and placed his hands on his hips as he looked down at the symbol. “Anything left on that list of yours?” 

Annabeth sighed, looking defeated as she crossed rune magic off her list. “No, that’s it for now.” 

“Great!” he celebrated. “So we can go back to the house and get cozy while we do more research.” 

“Not so fast, Jackson,” she said as she tucked some hair behind her ear. “We can’t leave Peleus out here alone, not when the boundary is going in and out so much.” 

Percy looked over at the dragon blowing smoke rings as he slept comfortably, the golden fleece gleaming just above his head. 

“Annabeth, Peleus is fine! Look at him, he’s a fucking dragon for godsake.” 

Annabeth bent down and scratched the dragon on the nose, eliciting a purr from the creature. “He’s still just a teenager as far as dragons go, and I won’t leave him alone. Not tonight.” 

Percy stepped closer to Annabeth as she stood back up, wrapping his arms around her waist and smiling as her baby bump, which had just begun to show, pressed against his stomach. 

“What do you want me to do?” he asked, resting his forehead against hers. 

Annabeth smiled victoriously, her hands playing with the hair at the nape of Percy’s neck. The coolness of her wedding ring sent a chill down Percy’s back. “We need to set up a patrol for tonight, since it seems like this storm is gonna blow right past our weather control spells. And I’ll do more research with Chiron so we can hopefully have a solution by morning.” 

Percy placed a soft kiss to her forehead. “Alright, fine. I’ll keep watch but _only_ if you swear to stay in the Big House and to only drink decaf.” 

Annabeth smiled playfully. “You know, the baby isn’t even here yet and you’re already a real fuddy-duddy.” 

Percy smiled. “When it comes to keeping you two safe, I’ll always be the fuddy-duddy if I have to be.” 

Annabeth took Percy’s face in her hands and kissed him passionately, earning an open eyed glance from Peleus. “You’re very sexy when you’re in protective husband mode.” 

Percy laughed. “You’re very sexy all the time.” 

She rested her hands on his chest. “But no matter how hot you are, you can’t guard the whole property line by yourself all night.” 

“I’ll call Blackjack to help. And Mrs. O’Leary.” 

“I think you’ll need more reinforcements than that,” she said. 

Suddenly Percy felt a breeze at his back and heard the flapping of wings. In an instant, he spun around and drew Riptide, ready to face whatever threat had come to camp’s doorstep. 

Instead of a monster, however, what he saw at the end of Riptide’s blade was the face of his old friend Frank Zhang, who watched the sword carefully and swallowed hard. 

“Uh… H-hey” Frank stammered. “Reinforcements reporting for duty.” 

Behind Frank, Hazel sat atop Arion as Jason jumped off Tempest while Piper and Leo dismounted their pegasi. 

“Whole gang’s here,” Percy said as he capped Riptide. “What’s the occasion?”

Jason walked up to shake Percy’s hand and give Annabeth a hug. “We heard you guys could use some help.” 

Percy crossed his arms. “Why now?” 

“Percy,” Annabeth said, placing a comforting hand on his arm. 

“It’s been months, Annabeth. We’ve been losing kids for months.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Piper asked. “We would have come sooner. And Annabeth, you’re pregnant?” 

“Four months last week. Didn’t realize we were supposed to be your demigod problem of the week newsletter, Piper,” he said harshly. 

“What Percy means to say,” Annabeth began, giving Percy a look. “Is that, we know not everyone is interested in staying in this life. We made our choice when we moved to New Athens, but we didn’t want to pull anyone in to something they didn’t want any part of.” 

Just then, the figure of Rachel Elizabeth Dare appeared over the crest of the hill. 

“I’m afraid we’re past that now,” she called as she approached. 

The eight of them stood in a circle, each demigod preparing in their own way for whatever was about to come. Rachel stepped into the center, and asked everyone to join hands. Annabeth watched as Piper and Jason hesitated to close the circle, noting the way Jason clenched his jaw and Piper looked away from him. As soon as their hands touched, Rachel’s eyes began to glow green and a mist of the same color lifted her a few feet above the ground. Her mouth opened wide, and the ancient voice of the Oracle spoke: 

Seven half-bloods again shall answer the call,

A storm for the ages seeks to consume all, 

Innocence destroyed on sacred ground 

Brings ancient curses to the world around 

A rivalry between sky and sea 

Illuminates an enemy for all to see 

Peace or War between East and West 

Decided by the golden daughter’s test 

Percy dropped his head back in exasperation. “You gotta be fucking kidding me.”


End file.
